Fairy Idol
by RiceCakeUsoppDono-Seeds
Summary: Very very short little crappy story about Gajeel and Levy going out, and run into somebody. Rated T for Gajeel being a student.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where exactly are you taking me?" The blue haired girl said as she clung on tightly to her her much taller boyfriend.

"There's this karaoke bar that I want to go to." was what he said in return.

Ever since Gajeel had transferred over to the school, Levy had took a liking to him. It started out as them just having small conversations here and there, to Gajeel suddenly becoming very protective over her. The was a sign that he himself had also taken a liking to the blue haired teen.

"But, why would you want to take me?" The girl asked as she bundled herself up in her small puffy-orange coat. Gajeel had glanced over at her before noticing that she was cold. This then prompted him to remove his own coat, and placed it around his girlfriend.

"Gajeel..?" the blue-haired girl said in her soft timid voice.

"Shut it," he began,"I only gave you it because I had no use for it."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but it seems that all of the rooms seem to be filled up at the moment." The blonde haired manager said from behind the counter as he flipped through the 'book.'

The black haired delinquent frowned at the news, and slammed his hands down on the desk hard, which caused the manager to jump.

"Gajeel!" Levy said before grabbing onto his muscular arm.

Gajeel had stared into the man's eyes with a menacing look on his face, and spoke.

"I-I might have one room available…" The man shivered, then began to lead them to the back rooms, "But, I must warn you, there is somebody else in this room." Just as the manager opened the door, out came a mysterious tall man.

The man was about Gajeel's height, but maybe a few inches taller. His long teal hair was spiked downwards, and boy was he heavily muscled.

"Aren't you two shrimps from Fairy Academy?" The man asked with a mischievous smirk.

"W-Who is he?" Levy asked before clutching tightly onto Gajeel's arm.

"Tsk...Some punk from Sabertooth High. Him and I use to get in a lot of fights." Gajeel responded.

"What did I tell you about f-" Levy began.

"It's not those types of fights!" The black haired man said before glaring up at the other, "What the hell are you doing here, Orga?"

"What do you think?" He said, then tossed a microphone to Gajeel, "Let's see who'll win this time."

* * *

_**((Sorry for this really short chapter! This will only be a two-shot little story that I just wrote out of randomness. Please forgive me… m(_ _)m ))**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"G-Gajeel…" Levy said softly as she gripped onto the man's arm to try to stop him from going into the room with Orga, "You don't have to do you, y-you know. W-We could always find another karaoke bar to go t-to, and then we won't have to deal with him." She always grew uncomfortable whenever Gajeel got himself into petty fights with other people. Especially when it was a fight like _this._

The red-eyed male stared down at his much shorter girlfriend, and flashed her a small smirk before patting her head, "Don't worry shrimp, I'll beat this dude, then we'll go someplace else," was his final reply once they made it into the private room. The interior of the room was decorated red, and dimly lit by the chandelier that was hanging up on the ceiling.

Ogra had let out a loud, obnoxious laugh once the the three highschool students entered the private room, and closed the door. "There's no need to order any food," the teal-haired man said before turning on the television screen, "I'll make your defeat as quick as possible for her to see." He added on before giving a wink to the girl, which of course angered the short-tempered Gajeel.

"Piss off!" Was the first word out of Gajeel before he picked up the remoted and shuffled through the songs, "I'm picking the first song! Levy, " this was the first time he didn't call his girlfriend 'shrimp' or any other name that mocked her height and petite-like body, "You're going to be the judge!"

To her dismay, she was actually chosen to be a judge. Why was she being dragged into this mess between two karaoke freaks? "W-Why do I have to be the judge? " she asked before sitting down on the couch.

Ogra found this a bit amusing, and decided to take advantage of Gajeel taking the starter. He sat down next to the girl, and wrapped his muscular arm around her small shoulders. This caused a chilled to run down the blue-haired girls back, and a small squeak to escape out of her mouth. Not only did it embarrass Levy, but it successfully pissed off Gajeel.

"Oi!" Gajeel turned around to shoot a death-glare at his opponent, "Touch my girl again, and this microphone is going straight up where the sun don't shine." He turned back around, right when Ogra had removed his arm, and the song finally began.

A total of five minutes had passed as the room was filled with the ear churning sound of the man singing, but Ogra couldn't do any better. Once it was his turn, he immediately put on a K-pop song, and began to sing along to the words that showed up on the screen.

"Why me...?" Levy whined softly once it came time pick a winner. They both sounded terrible, so who really was going to win? Was she going to pick Gajeel, her long-term boyfriend, or Ogra, the stranger whom she had just met.

"Hurry up Levy!" Gajeel insisted on getting the answer from her as soon as possible, "Just tell him that I won!"

She bit her lip, and began to squirm in her seat as she tried to think of a winner, "I...I..." she swallowed a lump in her throat as her pink glossed lips began to open, "I choose..."

Just as she was about to choose, the door had been smashed open at that very moment, and a mysterious stranger had came in. "Men...~" he said as his long orange hair flowed through the non-existent wind that was blowing through the room. The short pudgy male struck a pose at Levy, which made her faint, "You can't forget about your last opponent...!" He did a front flip to the center of the room, and ripped off his clothes, which left him on nothing but a black speedo.

"What the fu-" Ogra and Gajeel both said before their voices died out from the loud singing of the intruder.

* * *

**And that is the end of this terrible two-shot...Now, time to wait 5+ more months to write another story.~RiceCake-Seeds.**

**P.S. How's about that One Piece?**

**P.P.S Time to write incredibly short one-shots until I get the courage to continue what I start.**


End file.
